Over and over
by JNSRC
Summary: Sara is trying to get over Grissom. Will she succeed. Will Grissom come to his senses or will he continue to play it safe?
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something that popped into my head. Thought i might put it on paper and see what people thought. It's nothing special. Drop me a review if you have time. Oh and i have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks. Jake.

* * *

I feel it everyday its all the same

It brings me down, but i'm the one to blame

I've tried everything to get away

So here i go again

chasing you down again

Why do i do this?

-------------------------------------------------------------

She felt it everyday. The stab of pain in her heart. Everytime she saw them together. The small touches, the secret smiles, the looks. She had tried everything to get away from it. Away from all of the pain, but nothing really worked. Not totally anyway. The scores of men that she had slept with to try and ease the pain only helped for a few hours, the drinking was slowly killing her and work was where the pain was at it's worst. The best solution she had come up with so far was to run. Run until she collapsed and then drag herself into her bed for a dreamless sleep. That was the only time she didn't hurt. That was the only time that she could escape.

She was running to fast. She knew that, but she couldn't stop, couldn't slow down. She had to do this. She had to escape. Her legs were protesting. Her feet felt as if they were being ripped apart but she didn't care. She just went faster. Nothing was going to stop her.

Finally after a good 40 minutes of running Sara slowed down. She was exhausted. Jogging towards the fence leading to the park she jumped over it with ease and made her way over to the bench. Collapsing onto it she silently breathed a sigh of relief. One of the good things about working the nightshift is that when she went for a run straight after shift at 7am most people were still in bed or on the way to work meaning she had the park to herself.

Or almost to herself. As she looked over to the big football field to the right of her she realised there were two people sat on the bench. Two people looking straight at her. The two people she wanted to avoid most in the world. On the bench sat Gil Grissom and Sofia Curtis. Swearing silently to herself she stood and jumped back over the fence walking back the way she had come from.

-------------------------------------

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

----------------------------------

Everytime she saw him she lost a little more of herself to him. She fell a little more in love with him and she couldn't help it.

---------------------------------

It feels like everyday stays the same

It's dragging me down and I can't pull away

So here I go again

Chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

-------------------------------------

She had a routine now. Every evening she would drag herself out of bed and stand under the shower for 20 minutes mentally preparing herself for the night ahead of her. She would then go and wake the man she had spent the 'day' with. Sometimes going another round with him but usually just telling him to get dressed and getting him to give her a lift to the lab. She would arrive at work the same time as the others. 5 minutes before shift. She would say goodbye to the guy who dropped her off, usually using the wrong name and would greet her friends and coworkers. She would do her work only talking to Nick, Warrick, Greg and Cath. Totally ignoring Grissom and Sofia. She would then drive home, go on a run, drag herself home, ring the latest guy and lose herself in him until that night when she had to start all over again.

---------------------------------

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try

----------------------------------

He never tried to talk to her. Never tried to be her friend. He was barely civil to her and yet she still found herself being drawn to him. Like a moth to the flame. He was her life and yet he was the destruction of her.

----------------------------

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head

I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead

I know what's best for me

But I want you instead

I'll keep on wasting all my time

-------------------

Sara laughed bitterly to herself as she jogged home. Turning her ipod up as she went. The song was right. She couldn't get him out of her head. She knew she should quit and leave Vegas. Start over, but she couldn't. She felt dead when she couldn't look at him. She was wasting her time on him and her head knew it. It was just taking longer to get her heart to listen.

-------------------

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Over and over, over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over, over and over

You don't even try to

------------------------------------------------------

The song is called over and over by three days grace. Drop me a review if you want me to continue. Thanks.

Jake


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. I will hopefully be able to update far more often from now on. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Jumping out of the car and shouting a quick goodbye over her shoulder to the man who had dropped her off, Sara quickly caught up with Greg who was just entering the building. 

"Hey Greggo"

"Hey Sar, so who's the lucky guy and what does he have that I don't?" Greg teased.

Sara just tossed him her trademark smirk before changing the subject.

"So how late am I?"

"You're just on time" Grissom stated as he walked into the breakroom, closely followed by Sophia.

Making eye contact for a few seconds, Sara quickly looked away and went to sit with Greg on the sofa.

"Right, only one case tonight, we have a db in Henderson, All hands on deck. We will take two cars. I'll meet you out front in 5."

With that Grissom quickly turned and walked out of the room, shortly followed by Sophia.

"Two guesses who's riding with who hey" Greg muttered to Sara as he walked out in direction of the locker room to pick up his kit.

Yeah Grissom and his girlfriend Sara thought bitterly to herself. At least she didn't seem to be the only one who didn't like the new CSI.

* * *

"Right Greg, Sara process the rooms, Sophia will be with me processing the body." Grissom stated on entering the house. 

"Wow, what a shocker, I wonder who I have to sleep with to get to process a body nowadays." Greg muttered to himself as he started to take his equipment out of his case.

"What was that Greg?" Grissom said from right behind him.

Flinching, Greg quickly turned to look at Grissom but was saved having to think of a way out of having to apologise by Sara who quickly called him over to help her dust the door for prints.

"Sara, a word please" Grissom growled.

Walking over to Grissom Sara noticed that not only had Greg and Sophia stopped to look at them but Brass had also walked into the room and was looking on getting ready for the fight that was sure to happen.

"Sara you will not undermine my authority, what Greg said was unaccepta-"

"What Greg said was true and you said you wanted us to process the rooms, so we are processing, any personal problems can be sorted out off shift. Isn't that what you always say Boss?"

Flinching slightly at the use of the word Boss instead of Griss, Grissom quickly turned and walked over to the body, missing the amused stare of Brass. He would figure out how to handle Sara later. For now he would do his job.

* * *

Four busy hours later and after Greg thanking Sara at least a hundred times. The house was nearly finished. 

Grissom and Sophia packed up their cases and walked into the master bedroom where Sara and Greg were finishing off.

"Hey guys. Gil and I are going back to the lab, do you need us to take anything?" Sophia asked on entering the room.

Getting no response, she tried again. Still no response. Getting annoyed she quickly walked over to Sara and tapped her shoulder.

"Fuck, what the hell" Sara stated, dropping her red creeper all over the floor.

"Erm, i just spoke to you and -"

"Huh" Sara and Greg both pulled a pair of ear plugs put of their ears, before red faced, asked Sophia to repeat herself.

"Why are you wearing ear plugs?"

"Erm, well, erm, Greg?" Sara stuttered.

"Oh well erm, you see, erm, you tend to er talk, when you process and well erm we kinda like quiet so erm this works for everyone." Greg grinned sheeplishly at Sophia.

"Oh" Sophia looked stumped for a minute before asking "Who else wears them?"

"Just us" Sara quickly said, but not quick enough.

"Oh Brass, Nick, Warrick and Cath all do when they have to work with you and I think some of the patrol cops do as well." Greg said before Sara could shut him up.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Sophia quickly turned and left.

"So busted" Sara stated, throwing the earplugs into the bottom of her case.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not to pleased with this chapter but i thought i should get one up today. I know where i wan't to go with the story, just not how to get there lol.

Drop me a review please oh and if you have any preference on the ship in this story let me know.

Thanks

Jake


	3. Chapter 3

The next night was Grissom and Sophia's night off, leaving Greg and Sara to wrap up the Henderson case. Luckily the evidence was solid making it a slam dunk case and after a mere 3 hours they had a signed confession.

Just as Sara and Greg were leaving the lab to go and meet Brass at a hit and run, they ran into Catherine and Nick.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"Well we just finished that serial rape case and we're running high on adrenaline. You want a hand on your hit and run?"

"Sure Nicky"

"So what have you been doing with yourselves lately? I've missed talking to you" Nick asked as he slid into the backseat of the SUV.

"The usual, works been swamped, but i got Sara to agree to go to the Muse concert with me on Friday" Greg said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah, as friends right Greggo." Sara emphasised the friends so that Nick and Catherine wouldn't start making fun.

"Of course, unless you wan't it to be something else Sar" Greg winked in the rear view mirror

"Hey hey now, I'm feeling a little left out here, how about next tuesday I take you out and show you a real good time hey Sar?" Nick called

Laughing at the friendly banter, Cath listened as Nick and Sara made arrangements to go to one of Nick's favorite country clubs to dance. She knew that to an outsider it would look like a date but she knew better. They were best friends and she knew that Sara had always been there for Nick after his ordeal with the kidnapper. They had an extremely strong bond and Nick and Greg were some of the few guys Sara allowed to get close to her. Cath was just happy that both Sara and herself had become good friends over the past few months.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling up alongside the patrol cars. The foursome jumped out and waited to be updated by Brass.

"The victim was taken to Desert Palms but died en route. So far no witnesses but that resturant has tables near the window so they may have seen something and there are cameras over on that junction." Brass stated, motioning behind where Greg was.

"Okay Greggo, you can go get the tapes from that camera. Nicky can you start to process and i'll go with Cath and Brass to get the statements then come back and help you."

"Sounds good see ya"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the resturant the threesome quickly made their way to the back where the window was. There were three tables along the window, all occupied. The table in the middle was the one that caught the attention of the CSI's first. There sat Sopiha Curtis and Gil Grissom.

"I'm gonna head back out and help Nicky." Sara strode from the room before someone could see the tears in her eyes. Sure she had heard the rumors and she had seen the way they acted around each other but she had always had the small notion of the fact that they were only rumors. Now she had to face that they were in fact together and there was nothing she could do about it.

Catherine walked over to Grissom and started to question him on the accident outside, keeping professional, but as soon as she was through with the questions she flipped into her mother mode.

"You bastard, I hope you're happy with you're whore, 'cause you have just screwed up any chance you had with Sara."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking swiftly through the door that Sara had just run through, Grissom silently thanked God that Sophia was currently being questioned by Brass. At least he could try to make things right with Sara before she caught up with him.

"Sara, Sara wait!" He shouted as she headed over to where Nick was bending over the blood pool.

Catching up with her he quickly pulled her over to the side.

"We need to talk"

"Go on then, talk." Sara said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Look, Sophia was upset because of the earplug incident yesterday. We both had the night off so we had dinner. It means nothing."

"Oh I get it, so when Sophia is upset because someone doesn't like her processing technique you take her out but when my best friend and myself nearly got blown up you just laugh in my face."

"It wasn't like that Sara"

"Then what was it like Grissom." Sara shouted

"You know what, my relationship with Sophia has absolutely nothing to do with you." Grissom shouted, equally as angry.

"You're right, she's perfect for you because she doesn't shut up and you don't talk at all, so when your just sat there being a prick or feeding your damn bugs she can keep herself amused by having her own conversation. Just don't do to her what you did to me because i don't think she would let you off so easily."

"Let me off! Sara that was 8 years ago! 2 years before you came here! You were to young for me. You still are."

"Yeah well you may have just forgotten about it but i haven't. You must get off on hurting people. You let me believe that I was special, that i actually meant something to you. Then as soon as you get me into bed you go back to Vegas without even a note, and you know what Grissom, you left behind more than you think. You left behind a son." Sara screamed the last bit before turning her back on him and walking over to Nick who quickly wrapped her in a massive hug.

Getting into the car Nick left Greg and Cath to finish the scene and drove towards his townhouse. Sara could stay with him for as long as she wanted.

He would make sure that Grissom heard how he felt about him the next time he saw him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I have a feeling that the timeline is off but its too late to change it now. So just imagine that the team split is still there. Its set like right at the end of season 6 though but before the GSR scene coz i need the nesting doll scene to have already happened along with all the other little bits. I'll try and sort the mistakes out in the next few chaps. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Nick pulled into his driveway Sara asked him to take her home. She needed to be alone for a while to think. After a couple of minutes persuading him. She finally got him to drop her off.

Walking into her apartment she stood and looked at all of her belongings. She had never really paid much attention to the decoration as she was hardly ever in. Looking at the old furniture she decided she would update, maybe even find a bigger place to live. A real home.

Jumping into the shower she decided once and for all she would sort her life out. She would stop spending all her time at the lab. Instead she would take up the offers to go out. She would date properly. Not just one night stands. She would get a real life. Starting this Friday when she went to the muse concert with Greg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into work on Saturday night she realised she was late. She had gone to the concert with Greg the night before and had then invited him into her apartment to watch some movies. Before they knew it, it was 5am and they were both still high on caffeine and candy. So instead of going to bed Sara decided to take part in Gregs plan of going paintballing. Getting Nick and Warrick together and finding that Cath couldn't go they all met up at the local paintball course at 7am and proceded to act like teenagers until they couldn't see the original colour of their clothes. At the time it had been fun but now Sara was feeling the effects of only having a couple of hours sleep and being hit repeatedly by pellets.

Walking into the breakroom ten minutes late she couldn't help but laugh at the site of Greg Warrick and Nick sprawled on the sofa looking like they had coloured themsleves in. Nick was a lovely mix of orange and green with only a little bit of normal coloured flesh showing under his long sleved tee.

"Watcha laughing at Sar, this is your fault, you were s'posed to cover me when i ran." Nick teased.

"Yeah but you know how i find you irresistable when your multicoloured" Sara shot back before grabbing a cup of coffee and joining Catherine at the table.

"Hmppth, how come your still pink" Greg grumbled from between Nick and Warrick.

"Ahh, well i was the only clever one and wore a jumper so my arms were covered. Please tell me someone has a picture of this" She added laughing when she looked at the guys again.

"Oh don't worry i have multiple on my phone" Cath gasped between laughing.

"So enjoy your date with Sanders last night then Sara?" Sophia asked trying to get a reaction.

"Sure did" Sara decided she wasn't going to take the bait.

"Uh huh you see usually when a guy takes me on a date its a little more romantic. I don't usually get shot by paint pellets.

"Ah, well we went to the muse concert first. Greg managed to get us tickets then back to mine before meeting the guys thismorning for a bit of fun." Sara said enjoying the pissed off look that sophia had because she hadn't had tickets to the concert and the shocked look on Grissoms face when she said 'back to mine'.

Catching on quickly Nick decided to join in the fun. "Oh Yeah and it's my turn on tuesday isn't it Sar."

"Sure is Nicky." Sara said flashing him her best smile.

"Well i'm sorry to interrupt but we have work to do and your already late Sidle." Grissom instantly regreted saying Sidle when he saw Sara's face. If he was honest he was just uncomfortable hearing about how Sara was spending time with other guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After sending everyone off on their cases he immediately regretted asking Catherine to help him with his paperwork. She plopped herself down in the chair opposite his and smirked at him. Oh boy he was in trouble now.

"So, have you spoken to Sara about the erm information she gave you the other night?"

"No"

"Thought not, don't you think you should ask her about it, if it was me i'd want to know everything. Where he is, whats his name, Why you don't know abo-"

"Maybe i don't want to know."

"Thats BS and you know it. This is your son we're talking about, now stop being a jerk and sort it out, before its too late. She isn't going to wait forever Gil."

"Well shes been a little busy recently, with all these dates."

"Yeah like the ones you have been on with Sophia."

"I'm not dating Sophia, we are friends. Sara shouldn't be so dramatic"

"Dramatic!, Gil you are the father of her child, you have been toying with her feelings for the last 6 years, you know she loves you, if i was her i'd have done some serious damage to you by now. You know it hurts to see someone you love with someone else."

"Well it shouldn't"

"So you're saying that if you saw Sara with another guy you would be fine with it?"

"Yes"

"Fine. Gil come out with me on Tuesday before shift, get a couple of drinks. I know a good place on the strip."

"Fine."

"I'll be at 'The Ringo' at 8pm. Be there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: thanks for reading drop me a review please


	5. Chapter 5

"Trust you to take me to a country bar Nicky" Sara laughed as she took in her surroundings. Every male in sight was wearing a cowboy hat and she found herself thankful that Nick had told her to wear a checked shirt. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a red check design, unbuttoned at the frint to reveal a white tank top. When she had gotten dressed she had thought she would stand out like a sore thumb but was happy to find that she blended in.

Turning around to face Nick she smiled again as she took in his apperance. He was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans and a black shirt along with a black cowboy hat.

Leading the way Nick took Sara straight onto the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist they danced to Kenny Chesney's On the coast of somewhere beautiful, making Sara laugh by singing all the words.

After a few songs they walked over to the bar and got a couple of beers. Sitting in one of the booths they chatted about nothing and everything.

Over the past couple of years thay had become extremely close. They had both been through things in their childhood that still haunted them and they found solance in talking to each other about it.

Nick was eternally grateful that Sara had been there for him after being buried alive. Whenever he woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat after a nightmare he knew he could go over to hers and she would let him talk it through or just hold him and watch TV when he wasn't in the mood to talk.

Likewise he was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to or to hold her. He knew of her violent childhood and he knew the deal about Grissom and his son.

Pulling her to her feet he made his way back onto the dance floor in time for one last dance before work. He smiled at the song, and began to sing to Faith Hill and Tim Mcgraws let's make love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Gil, it doesn't bother you to see her with someone else, even if they are 'only friends'?" Catherine asked, making sure that it sounded as if Nick and Sara were far more than 'just friends'.

"Sara is a big girl, she can do as she wants." Grissom said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice as he watched Sara bury her head into Nicks neck while Nick sang the lyrics into her ear.

"Just admit that you have feelings for her. Go round to hers after shift in the morning and talk this 'thing' you have out. She loves you and you know you have to talk to her about the boy. She can show you an amazing life Gil"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching as Nick and Sara left the crowded bar, on their way into the lab Grissom decided that Catherine was right. He needed to know about his son and he needed to try and work things out with Sara. Whatever that meant.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had left the story for so long that I had forgotten the storyline. I will be updating alot faster now that i'm back.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, Grissom was still trying to get his thoughts in order. All he knew so far was that Sara had screamed that he had left a son behind all those years ago. He didn't know if this was true of if she was just trying to hurt him because she was angry with him. However he did know that she was going to be extremly pissed off with him when she opened the door. 

All to soon he was knocking on her front door and only when she opened the door did he realise that he still had no clue as to what to say to her.

"Er, Hi, erm Sara." He stuttered as he took in her body language._ Oh yeah he was in trouble..._

"Grissom" _Oh if looks could kill..._

Grissom winced at her cold tone.

"Hi" _Lame, Grissom, Lame_

"What do you want Grissom?"

Sighing, Grissom replyed. "I think we need to talk Sara, may I come in?"

After a few seconds of silence Sara stepped back slightly, making room for him to pass her.

"What do you want to talk about Grissom?" She continued stonily, staying standing, making Grissom realise that she wanted this conversation over quickly.

"I think you know what about Sara."

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked." She snapped

"Fine, I want to talk about what you saud the other day."

"Oh, so you want to talk no do you? Grissom that 'conversation' took place nearly a week ago. If you really wanted to talk about it you would have come around alot sooner."

"Sara, i've been busy, and so have you. I haven't had chance to talk to you up until now."

"Oh yeah, too busy taking Sophia to dinner?"

"Sara" Closing his eyes briefly and feeling a migrane coming on he decided to just plough ahead. "Look is what you said true or did you just make it up?"

"M-make it up? Are you fucking kidding me? You really think I would make something like that up?" Sara said, on the verge of becoming hysterical.

"Well I don't know, hence the question, I mean I've never seen a child, you never speak of a son, there's definately not a child here, you live in a 1 bedroom apartment and your always at work. The evidence says there is no child." Grissom ploughed on, totally oblivious to how harsh he sounded, that is until he saw the tears in Saras eyes and replayed the last few seconds in his head. _Oh damn..._

Walking over to her bookcase, Sara reached up onto the top shelf and poulled out a thick photo album.

"Here" She said, shoving the album into his hands. "Now get out."

Too stuned to do anything else, Grissom allowed her to push him out of the door, only coming to when he heard the resounding thud of the door as it slammed shut behind him.

Looking down at the thick book in his hands he looked down at the bottom right hand corner. Upon the black leather, written in red were the words:

'Joshua Michael Sidle'

'2/12/98 - 20/11/99'


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter might be a bit long winded but I wanted to get across the emotions Grissom felt due to this book.

* * *

Walking Into the lab a mere twenty minutes later, Grissom headed straight to his office. Closing the door behind him he proceded to close all of the blinds before sitting behind his desk. 

He didn't know how much time had passed while he stared at the book before him, not quite daring to open it.

After what felt like an eternity, and a few glasses of scotch, Grissom took a deep breath and flipped the cover open.

The first page of the book only had a few words. In beautiful writing the name of his son and the date of his birth and death were written. Pausing for a minute, Grissom took another deep breath and turned the page again.

Over the double page, pictures of Sara were stuck to the pages with a small caption under each one. Stating the date the picture was taken, how far along she was and the names of the other people in the picture with her.

The first two pages contained Saras first two months of pregnancy. In each picture she had one or more of her friends with her and a small smile on her face. A smile that looked strained and did not reach her eyes.

Turning the page again, Grissom smiled as he took in Saras expression. On the first picture, whatever was going on in the corner was highly amusing If Saras expression was anything to go by.

Turning the next few pages, Grissom watched as Saras stomach expanded to accommodate the life form inside her. In every picture she had a smile on her face, varying in size and realism.

Five months, Six months, Seven months. Grissoms anticipation mounted each time he turned a page, knowing that soon he was going to see his first born.

At nine months, Sara still looked stunning. Her swollen belly smaller than many he had seen at the same stage In pregnancy. She smiled Into the camera, sitting next to two of her friends and Grissom could tell she was terrified. Staring into her eyes he felt his heart ache at the thought of her having to go through all of this alone.

Again he turned the page and was met by the sight of all of the Sonograms that Sara had, had done. Running his fingers over them he felt the heartache. He didn't have a son anymore. For some reason he had died. Died a few short weeks before his first birthday.

Pulling himself back to thepresent he filled his glass with scotch again and took a long swig.

Gathering his wits he turned the page. Just one picture was on this page. A picture of his son, with his mouth hanging open and his eyes scrunched up as he screamed. Underneath the words 'Joshua Michael Sidle - Six minutes old' were written.

The next few pages were dedicated to Joshuas first few days of life. Pictures of a tired looking Sara cradling him to her chest, of her friends taking turns in holding him. Pictures of him sleeping and crying and Grissoms personal favourite, a picture of Joshua latched onto Saras breast as she fed him for the first time.

Each new page showed a different stage in Joshuas life and Grissom silently watched him grow, tears streaming down his face. A sad smile gracing his face when he saw pictures of Sara attempting to play with her son, feeling pride as he saw her trying to bathe a screaming boy in a small tub of water and feeling the pain as he saw his boy becoming weaker and weaker in each picture, until the last page of pictures made him cry out.

Pictures of his sons funeral. A beautiful casket covered in flowers. People crowded around and Sara, with tears streaming down her face, being comforted by other tearful people.

Slamming the book shut quickly he jumped as a piece of paper flew out. Grasping it in his shaking hands he realised it was a letter from Sara.

14th July 2000

Dear Gil,

If you are reading this I guess you have seen the album I made for you. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about Joshua. As soon as I found out I was pregnant I was dialling your number In Vegas, but I couldn't make myself dial all of the numbers. I was terrified of what you would say. When I woke up that morning I knew something waswrong straight away, and I was right. You had walked out of my life. I was devastated, I didn't know what I had done, I still don't, and then when the test turned blue I nearly passed out. I couldn't be a mother. My own upbringing was terrible, as you know, and I had sworn at a young age that I wouldn't have children. I would never inflict pain upon another human being by bringing them Into this jaded world, but with the help of my friends I slowly came to terms with it and found myself looking forward to becoming a Mother. My only regret was that my child wouldn't have a Father, and I know you would have made an amazing Dad. I am writing this letter because a few days ago you asked me to come to Vegas and I am In the middle of packing. I don't know what will happen when I arrive at Vegas. I hope I can tell you of your Son but I don't know If I can. I can't bring myself to tell you that you had the most amazing little boy but that he died.

I guess I should tell you why you are no longer a Father before I ramble on anymore. He had Leukaemia and didn't respond to the treatment. When he was born the doctors said he would only survive two months at the most, but he fought and he proved every last one of them wrong. He damn near had his first birthday before he lost his battle. I made the album not to spite or upset you. I made It so that If I ever did get the courage to tell you, you would have a way to watch him grow as I did, watch him fight, as I did. I wanted you to see him play and laugh.

I have gone on for pages. I always overtalk around you, or overwrite in this case. Eitherway I think I should stop here. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner.

Love always,

Sara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: What do you think? Please review. Thanks


End file.
